


Heatwave

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: Unlike everyone else Homelander is enjoying the heatwave.
Relationships: The Homelander | John/Madelyn Stillwell
Kudos: 7





	Heatwave

He doesn't feel the effects of a heatwave like others do. Homelander in truth is completely unaffected by it but is enjoying seeing others struggle to deal with it. He likes to see their tempers fraying, sweating in discomfort.

Right at this moment, he's enjoying a new benefit from the heatwave. Madelyn rolling an ice-cold can of soda down her neck, gently over the top of her cleavage and back up again.

He likes the sigh of satisfaction that escapes her lips at the contact of cold against her skin, Homelander enjoys the brief second she bites her bottom lip. The way her eyes turn a shade darker. It's fascinating to watch; Homelander is transfixed by her.


End file.
